


污水三厂脑洞05

by shark_pond



Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 本次含有：GV（或者AV？）世界，非常严格意义的乱交和无廉耻，仍旧是只有GHY和JXB的世界。包括但不限于：NP，双性，产乳，Mpreg，SM，兄弟百合，兽交。





	污水三厂脑洞05

请注意这次班车非常脏，简直就是从沼泽地里开出来的，非常雷。  
请再次确定要不要看。

大概就是JXB48和GHY48的GV公司。  
说是GV但是考虑到双性，这家公司的涵盖范围真的很广啊。  
展耀其实暗恋白羽瞳，但是GV演员谈恋爱很麻烦的，所以一直忍着。  
猫鼠两人出道的作品就是《SCI：淫堕搜查官》系列，大概就是正剧去掉所有其他人物然后10分钟剧情30分钟各种做爱，来个5X24。  
展耀以前其实不拍重口味，而且他以前拍的是百合片，都是上位者调教哥哥们这种。  
但是他喜欢白羽瞳啊，就接了这个系列，然后就是各种在GV里被白羽瞳调教，从S01E01看白羽瞳不是很爽的警官到最后变成白羽瞳的性奴隶这种。  
顺便，这个系列长期高居第一！评论都是愿意用各种交换系列不完结的！  
但是总是还要完结的......  
S05E24拍的时候，展耀觉得可能以后没别的见面机会，再见面顶多是公司年中年末回馈观众客户的乱交GV......  
于是告白了。  
本来以为会被拒绝，但是白羽瞳也很喜欢他啊。  
所以就在一起了！  
然后5季拍完，这个系列结束，后面其实还出了特别季《SCI：暗黑搜查官》，就白羽瞳黑化超级恶劣玩弄展耀，以及展耀为了到黑帮卧底洗脑自己就是二当家，自己当真了，抓住警方的白羽瞳之后女王M囚犯S这种。然后两人恋情捅出来之后，又合作了《蜜恋警视厅》这种甜滋滋的SM片。  
后面展耀和白羽瞳就转幕后啦！拍片也是展耀和哥哥们百合这样子。

不过在特别季之前，因为展耀拍完了一系列又和白羽瞳确定关系，公司暂时没有拍SM片的合适人选，正好威廉来了。  
然后威廉因为真的好清纯，定下的系列是《男子大生援交无惨录》这种，总之就是男大学生援交被各种玩弄啦。  
男优是陈斌，陈斌其实是bi，拍GV纯粹是觉得威廉养眼又可爱，赚钱还比较多，本来完全没有真心的。  
反正就是拍片时候做的也蛮厉害的，威廉各种援交被玩，比如一开始说好多少钱玩多久啊，结果陈斌超级持久一直不停玩，威廉一开始还跟他讨价还价，后面就只能阿黑颜。  
而且还有侮辱剧情，像是陈斌把钱塞进用过的套子里塞到威廉穴里这种。  
但是后面大家就抗议：无套中出不是你家公司特色吗！  
对哦。  
所以就没有了。  
还有陈斌威胁威廉让他乖乖被SM不然就把他援交的事情告诉同学之类的！  
然后因为威廉其实是第一次，对陈斌就......知道陈斌是bi而且陈斌拍片时候艹他特别狠，可是就是依赖陈斌。  
系列拍完了之后陈斌拿着钱就走了，威廉消沉了很久才去接新片，《新妻淫狱修行》这种......但是就拍不出那种小妻子的娇羞感，就很生疏。  
陈斌那边也听到闲谈说起来威廉这里进度很慢，想到威廉和别人做有点不舒服。  
然后去片场，在洗手间堵到威廉，一边捏威廉屁股一边说吃过大鸡巴吃不下别人的了嘛。  
威廉哭唧唧的要亲亲，然后两个人在洗手间做了一次，最后威廉是被陈斌带回去的。  
脸红红真的是小妻子哦！  
此时已经是导演的白羽瞳：？？？  
此时已经是编剧的展耀：你们可让我省点儿心吧。  
反正就是两个人拍这个，小妻子威廉超可爱呢......努力侍奉丈夫的各种过分性要求！

猫鼠拍的《SCI：暗黑搜查官》只有两集，加长120分钟这种，然后第二集就是洗脑自己的猫猫嘛。  
顺便带新人。  
新人就是彭越和林泽啦！  
彭越是黑帮一把手，二把手是洗脑自己的展耀。  
然后白羽瞳和林泽调查被抓！白羽瞳那边当然是被展耀带走，林泽就被彭越抓去调教。  
小警花被调教成爱心眼痴女这种。  
大受好评！

庄森就是各种马拉松性爱的片子。  
最常搭档的就是小花然然这两个，双龙插入玩弄啥的。  
会有超多吞精和精液灌入的剧情。  
也会有医生护士这种啦！

司澄画风不一样！  
司澄真的......除了公司每年两次的乱交GV，其他时候都会让新用户疑惑。  
“我是不是点进了其他GV公司的演员主页？”  
总之司澄的片子基本都是超级温柔的纯爱型，看了会治愈的那种。  
就好像司澄本人在片子结束的花絮里一样呢！  
“看到就被治愈了哦哦哦哦哦！”  
司澄的粉丝是这么说的。

谅谅！  
扶他百合片主力。  
但是这个谅谅依旧是龙神！为了繁衍龙族而不得不出门寻找优质雄性，还好找到了不少，都是糕，太棒了。  
谅谅的GV当然主打扶他双性和孕肚啦。  
想看孕肚乱交当然可以，但是看生育绝对不行。  
因为生出来是蛋啊。  
反正公司大家都知道，谅谅生蛋时候都很认真的陪着，生出来就放进恒温箱孵化，大概变成鳞片长硬的幼龙，龙族就会来人带走了。  
伯邑考和谅谅都会喂奶，保育员伯邑考！  
有拍摄过哺乳的GV，但是观众都觉得公司好有钱啊这个道具真是太逼真了......其实是真的！说出来也没人信，是真的啊！  
幼龙！迷你龙仔，咬着伯邑考和谅谅的乳头。  
谅谅基本一直处于孕肚状态。  
也不是啦，就拍片好像一直是孕肚，其实卸货时候自己会出去玩，超级洒脱的一条龙。  
“又可以养胎又可以赚钱，所以我为什么浪费平时的时间拍GV。”  
谅谅这么说。  
谅谅的片子会有问说肚子里孩子的父亲是谁。  
谅谅就会阿黑颜说不知道哦，因为被太多人内射了。  
反正都是糕啦。  
以及其实每个糕的蛋都是有细节不同的。  
不过谅谅私心最喜欢轩辕破啦！

伯邑考，温柔！  
拍片子都是什么《姬样の乳首凌虐地狱》这种......  
每部必有榨乳和喷奶到镜头上。  
大概就是公司的古装戏份担当！落难公主（？）被将军江枫抓住之后拷问然后被发现是善良的公主又开始保护这种！但是伯邑考公主已经习惯了被凌辱的性爱所以也是很过分的玩法呢。  
还有每部必有乳交。  
拍过现代剧，是那种痴女变态型，把男优糕的脸按在自己胸部摩擦这种！  
拍完自己羞耻的不行，但是观众说虽然梗好烂但是伯邑考在花絮里真的好可爱啊......

高访&高阳，公司百合片主打。  
高访就是那种精英OL，压榨下属，会用脚踩下属糕唧唧的恶质上司呢！  
高阳就是有事秘书不用干，有事没事都干秘书的片子。  
也是公司西装GV的主角。

杨戬，兽交片。  
和自家狗狗糕（会变成犬耳犬尾的人类，但是大家都不知道呢）拍片这种。  
之前有试过让他和陈斌拍，结果按照剧本来，是陈斌威胁他，然后杨戬听完威胁直接把陈斌踹进了医院。  
就......  
嗯。

郝明轩，可靠、温柔、严格的大哥哥。  
但是拍的都是触手之类的片子！  
搭档固定蓝爵。  
每次都是被触手玩弄到阿黑颜，还会被触手中出到肚子鼓起来！  
其实是真的哦。


End file.
